Rise and Fall of a Star
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Kagome meets and falls in love with Sesshoumaru, but its just not that simple. Sesshoumaru makes her a pop star and Kagome still has problems from before Sesshoumaru.  Complete
1. Chapter 1

Rise And Fall Of A Star

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled. It was the morning after they had made love. He watched her sleep, comparing her to an angel. He was just sorry that she would be hurting soon. Kagome stretched and woke, turning to look at him, she smiled. He faked a smile and stood. She beckoned him over and they made love. He vowed to give her this day and they spent it making love and holding one another. Come the next morning, she would wake alone.

A letter rested on her pillow, Kagome looked at it confused. All the letter read was; _'Darling, I'm sorry but there is something I have to do. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Don't wait for me. I need to do this. Forgive me but if I don't, I'll regret it. Inuyasha'_

Tears spilled down her cheeks. All along something had told her he didn't truly love her. Two hours later she got out of bed. She didn't need him. She glared at the clock and sighed. She was late for her competition.

Sango stood and hurried over to her. "Kagome, you look as though you've been crying"

"I have, he left me as you said he would."

Sango hugged and then whisked her to the dressing room. An hour later Kagome walked onto the stage and picked up the microphone. She sang a different song than what she had originally chose. Once she finished, cheers erupted around her. She bowed and left the stage heading to her dressing room. She sat in there staring at the mirror. An hour later, Sango showed up to her dressing room.

"Kagome! You won the competition. They are going to make you a star." Sango chattered happily. "You must come. Sesshoumaru wants to see you."

Listlessly Kagome looked up at Sango. Sango sighed. "Kagome, let him go. Once he sees your CDs, he will be back begging your forgiveness."

Kagome nodded. "You're right Sango. Only he won't know it's me." She got up and headed out the door with Sango following her.


	2. Chapter 2

-1CHAPTER 2

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk drinking a cup of tea. While his secretary Rin rattled on about something. He stared down at the photo in front of him. The girl that smiled up from the photo was happy and on top of the world.

"She is here, Sesshoumaru. Kagome Higurashi!" Rin exclaimed.

He looked up, she was more beautiful than the photo but her eyes held such sadness. "I care not for your problems. When you sign my papers you work for me. Your personal life out there stops at the studio door." Kagome just nodded. "Well, then welcome to Youkai Studios."

"I would very much like to join your studio." She stated moving forwards and taking a seat. He nodded and pulled out the papers. They spoke for two hours before she signed the papers closing her contract.

Kagome left the office and went into the hall that Sango was waiting in. Sango stood up when Kagome walked in with a big smile on her face.

"I signed, I'm to be at the recording studio Tuesday, March 30th. Everyone is going to know me as Sakura now."

Sango laughed. "Let's go shopping and get 'Sakura' some clothes."

Kagome nodded. "We also need to pack up my things Sango. I'm moving out of Inuyasha's apartment."

By the time Tuesday rolled around Kagome had the penthouse, that Sesshoumaru gave her, littered with boxes. She sat staring down at the stick she held in her hands.

"Kagome? You here? We need to...oh..." Sango trailed off as she shut the front door. Her eyes rested on the E.P.T. box on the counter.

Moments later Kagome appeared. "Let's go."

Sango grabbed her arm. "Yes or No?"

Kagome looked at her, shocked. Then she glanced at the box on the counter. "I can't be late Sango. I have to figure some things out." She pulled away and headed out the door with Sango following.

"Kagome, you have to let everyone know if you are." Sango stated.

"Yes Sango. I know. I also realize that I want to keep her."

The whole way to the studio was silent. Even the way over to see Sesshoumaru was quiet. Finally they stopped and Kagome got out of the car and looked back.

"Don't wait for me." With that said she headed inside.

Once she stood at Rin's desk she paused. Inside the office she could hear Rin giggling and Sesshoumaru talking. As she moved forwards Rin opened the door.

"Oh! You're here! Good, he was waiting for you." Rin said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk staring down at a page of news about his lowly half brother. Sensing she had entered he did not bother to look up. "Come and sit." Was all he said. He continued to read about Inuyasha and now he was requesting a private audience with Sakura.

Finally after a few minutes he looked up. "Kagome, I have your first concert scheduled for May 1st. That gives you 6 weeks to be ready and have your first CD released. I'm already getting fan mail for 'Sakura'."

Kagome nodded, quietly thinking. _"__May 1__st__ puts my pregnancy at two months, just about.__"_

"Kagome did you hear me?"

"I have to tell you something." She blurted out in response. As she stood up she tripped and fell into the desk, crashing down on Inuyasha's request. "Inuyasha?" She questioned as Sesshoumaru helped her back up.

"You know that worthless mutt?"

Kagome nodded. "He is the father of this baby." Tears began to fall down her cheeks suddenly.

Sesshoumaru pulled her tightly against him. "Marry me. So that I may protect your child." He whispered as he held her.

"I can't. He said he would come back." She paused. "I'm going to go." She stated, wiping her eyes as she pulled away from him. Her mind and body screamed for her to stay.

_**JULY**_

Four months passed and 'Sakura' became a number one pop diva. Every photo of 'Sakura' always had Sesshoumaru somewhere in the shot. One evening Sesshoumaru invited her to his home. She showed up in a very flattering off the shoulder black dress. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. Over the time he had, to get to know her, he had fallen in love with her all over again.

"Kagome, you look beautiful." He stated taking her hand and pulling her to him.

She looked up, blushing, as her dress swirled around her. "Thank you." She murmured as he leaned down and kissed her.

It was their first and he wanted her to remember it always. As he broke this kiss he began to feel uneasy about what he planned to do.


	3. Chapter 3

-1CHAPTER 3

They ate and talked until he suggested watching a movie. She agreed and settled in on the couch, accepting a glass of apple juice from him while he had champagne. Half way through the movie she passed out. Sesshoumaru sighed picking her up.

"Now comes the guilt for drugging her." He mumbled. Carrying her into the back he saw Sango waiting for him.

"Why do you need a paternity test for her?" Sango asked again, still feeling lost.

"My half brother brought her to several of my parties. Only she never would have recognized me. He had her drugged, I know you are her best friend. I fell in love with her back then. Each time I had sex with her because she would ask me for it. I don't' know if that is what he had in mind or if he knew. I need to know if this is my child."

Sango nodded and went to work. "You're lucky I'm a OBGYN." Finally she was done. "There we go. I'll have the results in two hours or so. Put her to bed." She watched as Sesshoumaru picked her up. "Sesshoumaru, be gentle with her. He really controlled her like nobody's business. These past few months as 'Sakura' have made her stronger."

He nodded and started out the door when her voice stopped him once more.

"One last thing. Miroku told me about an hour ago that Kikyou Star is planning to announce that she is going to remarry her husband of five years. Not only that but she plans to do it before her baby is born. Inuyasha was using her." Sesshoumaru nodded and left.

The next morning, Kagome awoke in a room that was decorated in soft purples. She yawned and got out of the bed. Looking around her she wondered if this room had been done for a child or another woman. She walked out of the room into a bathroom and found some clothes to wear. 15 minutes later she was showered, dressed and ready to find Sesshoumaru and breakfast.

Sesshoumaru sat in his kitchen drinking tea and looking at the paper in front of him. Sure enough, there was a big wedding shot of Inuyasha and Kikyou. '_Fat and dumb. What a pair. Poor Kagome, she still thinks he is coming back.'_

"Morning Sesshoumaru. Sorry that I fell asleep. This baby takes it out of me." Kagome smiled at him as she sat down.

He silently looked at her with adoration. "Kagome, do you plan to honestly raise this child alone?"

She sat quietly thinking over his question. "I know in my heart that Inuyasha will not come back. I also know that I don't want to be alone but I can't be with anyone right now."

Sesshoumaru nodded as Kagome took the paper and pulled from the middle. The article that greeted her had her turning pale.

Sesshoumaru looked up at this point. "Kagome?"

She looked up at him. "Someone has began rumors about us and my baby."

He stood up and came around the table. "Well, looks like everyone believes this is my baby and I'm using you to get 'Sakura' jealous."

Suddenly it seemed like a humorous situation to her, causing her to giggle. Which bubbled into laughter. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he watched her laugh.

"Oh, you seem so happy right now." He commented. "I don't think I've every seen you like this, Kagome."

She looked at him and smiled. "I've never felt this way."

As the months moved on Kagome found herself wondering if she should trust Sesshoumaru's words, that he would love her child as his own. In late October, with only two months left of her pregnancy, she agreed to do one last concert as 'Sakura'. " I have to do it for my fans. After this there is no more 'Sakura' only me."

Kagome sat in her dressing room the night of December 10th, waiting for her last concert to start. A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts.

"Kagome, I have something for you."

Excited, Kagome let her best friend inside. "What is it?"

Sango laughed and gave her a bouquet of red roses. "These are from Sesshoumaru."

Kagome took them, smelling the roses as she did, she noticed a box tied with a ribbon. Taking the box down she opened it and gasped. Inside was a 10 carat Sapphire and Diamond ring. A little note fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and forced herself not to cry. Speaking aloud, she put the ring on her finger. "Yes, I will marry you Sesshou."


	4. Chapter 4

-1CHAPTER 4

Another knock on the door brought Kagome hurrying to answer it, thinking it was Sesshoumaru this time. As she flung the door open she stumbled backwards as a man entered, closing the door behind him.

"Hello sweetness. I am Naraku and you are going to be my new sex slave." He busted out laughing as he grabbed her, forcing her to his side.

He ripped off her wig, not caring that he hurt her, and pulled out some scissors. Kagome cried in pain as he yanked her hair back, cutting it so that she now had hair like a boy.

"Oh god. My water just broke!" She moaned out in panic.

Naraku disguised her and took her out without anyone noticing. He handed her off to someone, she could not see. As the new person pushed her into the car she whimpered in pain. Finally the car began to move.

"You have to take me to a hospital! I'm in labor!" Kagome screamed out as a contraction hit her. "I don't want to give birth to my daughter in a car." she screamed at him.

"You won't. You can't go any where except to his compound." Was the only reply she got as the back window went up, leaving her alone again.

Kagome struggled trying to get the car doors open only to hear the voice from the front seat warn her that they were child safety locked.

Kagome awoke in a one room shack to the cry of her baby girl. She got out of bed and walked over to the dresser's top drawer that she made into a crib.

"Two days ago your mommy was in labor. She delivered you all by herself, little Ember Taiyou." Kagome smiled as she picked up her daughter and held her close. A little while later she looked for a pen and paper, finding one she wrote a quick note; _'My name is Ember Taiyou, I was born on December 13__th__. My mommy's name is Kagome.'_

Kagome then undid a safety pin she had on her bra and pinned it to Ember's diaper just in case. She sighed, moving back to the bed to sit on it and look around the room again. All it had was a sink, a toilet, a bed and a dresser with a tiny mirror. After what felt like ages she fell asleep.

A noise awoke her sometime later, sitting up she saw the man that drove the car. "My name is Shippo. Where should I take your baby so she will be safe?"

"Her father is Inuyasha Star." She stated getting up now she hurried to her daughters side. "If I don't leave now she will die," Kagome nodded as tears streamed down her face. She kissed her baby girl good bye. "I love you Ember and I always will." Shippo picked up the baby from her arms. Silently Kagome watched them go.


	5. Chapter 5

-1CHAPTER 5

Inuyasha looked over at his wife who was holding their five month old baby girl. Tonight they were going to celebrate the fact that baby Kaede was finally sleeping through the night. A knock at the door brought Inuyasha over to investigate. When he opened it he found no one there, he was about to shut the door when a small cry stopped him. "What is it Inu?" He merely shook his head, he had no way to explain it.

It didn't take long for it to become evident that Ember was not his child, It did not matter to Kikiyou, she hated her anyways. If Kaede did something wrong it was Ember that got punished for it. Inuyasha just tuned all of it out and turned the other cheek every time Kikiyou beat her. At the same time Inuyasha began to brainwash Ember into hating her real mother.

By the time Ember was fifteen years old, Inuyasha was completely baffled by her. Ember looked every bit a full blooded youkai. Her hair was a long soft pink/silver and her eyes were purple with gold flecks in them, even her ears where a full youkais. 'She just might not even be Kagome's child even.' He thought one day.

That same day the thought crossed his mind he got a phone call from an old buddy, Naraku. "Inuyasha, I have some one I would like you to meet. She is the greatest lay you can get at this price. Bring anyone else you want with you tonight." Inuyasha laughed, this would be perfect. He could take Sesshoumaru (Who never did get over Kagome's disappearance) and get him laid. He also thought it would be a great opportunity to sell Ember to Naraku. He happily went to the cupboard under the stairs and peeked in. Ember was asleep on the blanket she had been given for her bed. He then went to kiss his wife and daughter good bye stating that today would be the day Ember would leave for good. He was off to buy Ember a sexy outfit to wear.

When he came back he found his wife yelling at Ember for something, he shushed her and took Ember to his room. Once there he demanded that she get undressed, he had things to show her and he wanted to see her in the outfit. Ember closed her eyes and got naked, hating every minute of it, and hating Kagome for putting her there.

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, touching her here and there. Finally he fondled her breasts, "Good this will fit you." He stated handing her a slip dress, that was basically see through. She sighed and put it on after the push up bra and crotch less panties. She shuddered at the feeling of the clothes. "Why is the underwear holy?" She asked innocently, Inuyasha smiled and pushed her onto the bed. Reaching between her legs he gave her a demo why they were the way they were. Ember instantly regretted asking him.

A few hours later Inuyasha dragged Ember into Naraku's place of business. Naraku's greedy eyes basically slobbered all over Ember. Ember looked down at the ground, her first time out of the house had been great until this moment. First she got her hair done pretty, then her toes and nails. Now she saw why, "I want her. She is still young enough to train." Inuyasha smiled, "I thought you would. She is still pure."

"Kagura, Kanna take this girl to Yura to redo her hair and then drop her with Sakura." Naraku Commanded. Ember fought against their hold as they dragged her away, Inuyasha just gave a sarcastic "Bye-Bye". Naraku pulled out a wad of cash and counted out $100,000 and gave it to Inuyasha. "Now lets go sit in the front room and wait for my prize to get ready. It seems your brother Sesshoumaru has arrived after all."

Kagome looked up from her makeup counter in her new (what she referred to) prison cell. The place wasn't to big, it had three bed rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. The only rooms she used was the kitchen, bathroom and two of the three bedrooms. One was strictly for sex, and the other she slept in. "Sakura," Kagura's voice called out breaking her thoughts. She touched up the lipstick on her lips and hurried out to see what she wanted.

"Yes Kagura?" She asked the same time she saw Ember thrown to the floor. "Naraku wants you to do touch ups to her makeup. She is also your living partner now." She stated slamming the door and locking it behind her as she left. Kagome looked at the new girl and went to help her up, "So your stuck in hell too. I'm sorry." Ember looked up into the stormy gray eyes of the girl in front of her, "How did you come to be here?" she asked. "I was kidnapped while I was pregnant, I ended up giving birth here and then my daughter was taken from me. I just hope she is safe and loved where she is."

Ember shook her head, "My father just sold me, he used to let his wife and child beat me. It's my mothers fault, if she wanted me she should have raised me. If I ever meet her I'm going to kill her for what she has done to me. She does not deserve to live while I was raised in a hell." Ember broke down sobbing sadly, "Don't cry now, you have to cheer up. Come lets fix your makeup and hair. I'm sure your going to be debuted tonight."

A knock startled them both as the door was opened and then closed. Shippo stood in the entryway, he was Kagome's constant customer. At least that's what Naraku believed, they only had sex occasionally. "Hello, I see Naraku was right she is very beautiful. K, I'm sorry but he wants me to train her a bit." Kagome shook her head, "He wants you to break her in. This must mean I can't protect her tonight." Shippo nodded, "They will be coming for you soon Kagome."

At her name Ember stared at Kagome not even noticing Shippo undressing her. He stroked her nipples getting a reaction he wanted from her he picked her up in one arm. He unzipped his pants with the other, he then laid her on the floor and began to play with her as he spoke to her. Kagome turned to leave the room pausing as he asked for her name. "Ember" She murmured to low for Kagome to hear. Kagome continued to leave the room when Shippo spoke in a sad tone, " This will hurt a bit at first Ember."

"Shippo Stop!" Kagome cried racing back into the room, "Ember what was the name of the man who sold you?" She asked as Shippo stood up, "Inuyasha Star." Shippo and Kagome looked at one another, "Oh my god Kagome, I thought you said she would be safe there?" Kagome shook her head, "I should have sent you to Sesshoumaru, he said he would raise you like his own." Ember stood up and slapped Kagome, "You never wanted me" She screamed. Kagome broke down into tears, her daughter hated her. The man she thought was her daughters father couldn't have been. "I'm sorry Sweetheart I wanted you to be safe, not here like me."

Sesshoumaru looked around him bored to death of being there, he only came because he wanted to see what Inuyasha was so excited about. Finally Naraku entered the room as Inuyasha quickly said goodbye and left. To Naraku's right was a beautiful youkai with light pink hair and stormy gray eyes, to his left was a younger youkai with pink/silver hair and purple/gold eyes. "These two are going to entertain you tonight to help you forget that woman you lost years ago." With that said Naraku left the room, everyone turned to the door as one by one the 12 deadbolts were slid in place to make sure the girls couldn't escape.

Sesshoumaru looked at them sadly, it wasn't until the older youkai ran and threw herself in his arms crying "Sesshy" that he reacted. He pulled her away and looked at her, the eyes were so familiar. "Sesshoumaru its me Kagome." He held her closely, "Kagome, how are you youkai?" She hugged him back, "I was born youkai and at an early age I learned how to disguise myself as human." Sesshoumaru kissed her happily. A few moments later Kagome turned to find Ember sitting and staring at the wall. "Ember, Ember." She called getting her to get up and come join them. "This is my daughter Ember. Inuyasha sold her to Naraku today."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed bright red with anger. His fiancé gave birth do his daughter in a whore house, managed to get her out to the man she thought was the father only to have him sell her to the whore house her mother was in. "I am not leaving my family here love." He looked at the two girls in front of him before speaking again, "I have to confess to something Kagome. The night you came over to watch the movie with me and you fell asleep. I asked Sango to do a paternity test to see if Ember was mine. Ember I am your rightful daddy." With those words said he went and kicked in the door. Naraku was going to pay!

A year later Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood cutting their wedding cake. Ember stood to the side holding her twin sisters, beside her stood Shippo and his boyfriend. On the other side of the happily married couple stood Sango and Miroku with their son who was currently dating Ember. All was good again, especially since Inuyasha was sharing a jail cell with Naraku and two very horny gay men.

The End

Dated: April 14th, 2010

Author's Note:

Hello to all my readers. I just wanted to add this note to say that I will be starting a weekly e-mail. This will be for all of you who would like to be kept posted on all your favorite stories. Also I believe it will be a great way for you to share ideas. Like what should happen in a particular story, who should get with who, basically anything. Just send me an e-mail to stubbornsnookums aol. Com with the SUBJECT: Story Mailing List. In the BODY of the message put what story/stories you are reading. That way I can get to know who is reading what. One last thing, I am considering taking down some of my stories. I am still compiling a list of which ones I might pull. If you think I should leave them, just e-mail me with the SUBJECT: Stories Being Removed. In the BODY of the message tell me which ones I should leave. Thanks to all of you out there who are reading, reviewing and enjoying my stories.


End file.
